


Dependent

by ElizabethTethras



Series: My aweful love life [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, I Love You, Love, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTethras/pseuds/ElizabethTethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependent

**Author's Note:**

> So good news! I kissed my crush! Bad news...I have no idea how to handle the after effect ಠ_ಥ I never thought I would get that far... 
> 
> But anyways enjoy <3  
> This work is kinda a sequel to my previous poem.

_Your eyes shine when you look at me,_

_Bright and full of curiosity_

_My breath catches each time,_

_And I always have to remind myself to breathe._

_Your lips curl up when you walk up to me,_

_Warm and welcoming,_

_Making me trip over my feet,_

_When have I forgotten how to walk?_

_The way you tilt you head when looking at me,_

_I wonder if you look at me when I am not watching._

_I wonder if I fill your mind like you do mine._

_I wonder if you feel the same when we are together._

_Every minute does not go by without you on my mind,_

_Making me squeal every time I remember our kiss,_

_How we held onto each other looking at the stars._

_Please tell me you feel the same._

_When have I fallen so low?_

_When I grave your smile, your company?_

_When have become so dependent on you?_

_When have I fallen in love with you?_


End file.
